


i bet you could

by Anonymous



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, this....is a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been a long time coming. Two people, endlessly devoted to their fearless leaders, pining in the shadows after crowned heads. At some point, they have to face the music and move on. In doing so, they fall right into each other's arms and find a new measure of devotion.
Relationships: Gooey/Theobald Gumbar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	i bet you could

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



Gooey slams Theo down big-style into the garbage and then she and Saccharina go kill all the Bulbians. fuckin obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> we coulda had theo/bonjon but nooooo


End file.
